Kingdom Hearts: Another Adventure
by keybladedude
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have finally made it home only to be thrown into another problem including Axel's rebirth, a new Keybearer and the mysterious 15th member of Organization XIII. Sora/Kairi Roxas/Namine. Rated T just in case. Read & Review please.
1. Prologue

_Author's note__: FINALLY! I finished the prologue of my first fic! (Cheering in the distance) Thank you, Thank you!!! I'm so happy that I'll do my own Disclaimer! OK, here it goes._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything/one else I decide to use that is owned by a corporation that will sue me otherwise. Enjoy my new story!_

XXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

"Sora! Riku!" Sora looked towards the bridge to see a very familiar red head running up to them.

"Kairi? What is it?" Sora said. Kairi stopped in front of him and Riku. Sora could see that she was holding something. A bottle…

"Look!" Kairi revealed the bottle she had and showed it to Sora. It had a small rolled up piece of paper with a VERY familiar insignia on it…

"From the King!?" exclaimed Sora. He grabbed the bottle and uncorked it. He then tipped the bottle over and let the note slip out. Sora then unrolled it and began to read it.

Riku and Kairi scooted closer to Sora so they could read the words from the King they came to know.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I need to say congratulations on saving the worlds AGAIN and ending Organization XIII for good. I found out recently that a man in an Organization XIII cloak has been sighted in the worlds near the Destiny Islands. Be vigilant. Don't be caught off guard. We don't know whether or not he is a part of Organization XIII or not but we don't want to take any chances with him. Take a well earned rest fellas. There's no danger to the worlds right now. By the way, Sora, did you seal the Keyhole to the Destiny Islands yet? It's kinda important to do that, don't cha think? If you need any help, or you see the guy I told you about, come to Disney Castle. I left the Highwind gummy ship where you fellas had you're raft. It will only open in the presence of the Kingdom Key or the Way to Dawn. Well, see you later!_

_-King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle_

After reading the note, Sora looked up at Riku "hey Riku, how does the King know about the raft?"

Riku looked at him "when I was behind the Door to Darkness, I told the King about our Island and our raft. I even told him about our lives before the Keyblade came."

"Alright. Just one more question. Did you seal the island's keyhole?"

Riku stared at Sora with a what-did-you-just-say look "No I didn't. I thought you would. Sora, don't tell me you forgot!"

Sora shifted uneasily "Oops…"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kairi said, just finishing the note.

Sora, Riku and Kairi just stood there silently. After a while, they ran towards the secret place as fast as they could, not knowing what was inside the cave.

As soon as they got in to the cavern where they drew on the walls, they stopped.

Kairi gasped in shock.

Riku stood there staring at the door, not understanding what was in front of him.

Sora was using all of his will power not to summon the Keyblade right then and there.

Ahead of them was a man in a long black coat. He was standing next to the familiar door in the cave. The door that started I all. The door that led to the heart of their world. The thing they were shocked at wasn't the man, it was the door.

It was open.

_Please R&R_


	2. Leaving the Islands

_Author's Note:__ Hey, it's time for Chapter 1! (Yay! Hooray! Woo Hoo!) I'd just like to say, THANK YOU, NinjaSheik, for being my 1__st__ reviewer ever! THANK YOU! I don't like saying Disclaimers a lot, so I'm going to have an OC do it. So, without further adieu, here's Nerix!_

_Nerix: Howdy!_

_Keybladedude: Nerix now that you've been created, do the Disclaimer!_

_Nerix: But I've just been created! (Starts crying)_

_Keybladedude: well, to celebrate you're birth, I'll do it, just stop crying already! But, next time you're doing it!_

_Nerix: OK!_

_Keybladedude: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be the happiest KH fan in the world, but I don't. I just own my plot and Nerix._

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

**Chapter 1**

**The Final Key**

After a few moments of shock, Sora, Riku, and Kairi focused their attention from the open door to the heart of their world, to the black figure next to it.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to ask the question on you're just **DYING** to ask me." The man said looking from Sora to Riku, then to Kairi, and then back to Sora.

Finally, Sora couldn't take it anymore. The stress of the open door, the tense atmosphere, and now that guy's smart remark finally pushed him over the edge. He summoned his Keyblade and charged at him.

The man grabbed Sora, disarmed him, and held him in a headlock.

"That wasn't very nice, little Keymaster… Can't we all just play nice?" The man chuckled then he looked at Riku, who summoned the Way to Dawn as Sora was being disarmed, and Kairi, who was glaring at him so hard that, if looks could kill, there would be a major Armageddon in all of the worlds.

"You two. Let's take this outside. We can all play together there!" He gave them a little grin, but remembered he had his coat's hood on.

Outside of the secret place, the man threw Sora towards the tree. Sora groaned and fell to one knee. Kairi ran to Sora and helped him get to his feet. The man just stared at Sora "If you don't hurry up and come to your friend's aid, he will get seriously hurt…" and then faced Riku.

Riku looked furious at him and charged at him. The guy grabbed the Keyblade out of Riku's hands and began to attack Riku with it. Afterwards, he grabbed Riku by the throat and tossed him to Sora "You might want to catch this" Sora got in the way and both of them fell to the ground.

"Sora! Riku! Get up! You have to!" Kairi pleaded. Behind her the man walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, startling her. Kairi jumped up, turned around very fast and slapped the cloaked figure. The man stumbled back, surprised at what the young redhead just did.

"What the hell was that?! Do you know you just slapped!? I'm a member of Organization XIII, little girl and I'm one of their more powerful members. I could destroy you with a twitch of my finger. After all, I'm number XV, the telekinetic swordsman, the final member, stronger than numbers II, III, XI, VIII, and IX combined! I'm Nerix, you fool and I'm going to kill yo- oof!" Nerix, while ranting, failed to see that Sora and Riku had recovered and that both of them had snuck up behind Nerix. While Nerix had changed from ranting to boasting, Sora and Riku had summoned their keyblades and attacked Nerix at the same time, one at the upper back and the other attacked his lower back.

Nerix flew towards the small inlet that had the Paupu tree and smacked the wall.

"Come on!" Riku shouted, "We need to leave! Kairi, get to the gummi. Sora, close the door and seal it. I'll hold him off!" Sora and Kairi nodded and ran off. Riku entered his battle stance, pointed at Nerix who had gotten up. His hood fell and Riku saw Nerix had had hair like Sora's, but it was dark red, somewhat like Kairi's. He had a mix between blue and brown eyes. He, somehow, had a slight tan, even though he had a large black coat over him.

Riku, trying to buy time, asked "Who are you?"

Nerix laughed "Maybe if you didn't attack me from behind, you would've known that I'm Nerix, number XV of the Organization. I've come to test you and the young Keyblade master. You both are very weak, you know. I don't even know how you defeated the Superior…"

Riku ignored the insults _Relax, Riku. He's just goading you into attacking. You can do this._

Nerix attacked while Riku was distracted,

Only to be smacked by a certain silver key…

"Sora!"

"Come on, Riku. You need to do better than that." Sora then launched Nerix into the ocean.

"We need to go. He's too powerful right now to fight by ourselves. I already sealed the door and it's keyhole. Kairi should be waiting in the gummi." Sora turned and looked at his friend.

"Then, let's go!" Riku said and both of them ran towards the gummi ship on the other side of the island.

Nerix, after a lot of swimming, arrived at shore to find Sora and Riku running off. Nerix just watched them for a bit, then took out a radio and said "Mission accomplished! They're getting off this world. Get things ready for Stage 2. This time, the Organization **WILL** be victorious!" Nerix put away the radio just in time to see a gummi ship fly away. Nerix just stood there and laughed. This battle will be… interesting.

_Author's note:__ sorry it took a while. I blame the parental units for refusing to let me use the computer. Nerix surprised you a bit right. Speaking of Nerix, why are you in a corner?_

_Nerix: You… You m-made me a v-v-villain! Why would you do that? (Starts crying)_

_Keybladedude: Oh, get over it! I needed a villain and wanted an OC so I killed 2 birds with one stone._

_Nerix: Now you're killing birds? –gets up with angry face- You're an evil author… (Runs off)_

_Keybladedude: wow. He really likes to whine. Am I forgetting something? –notices the readers- Oh you guys… Read & Review please! _

_P.S-sorry for not updating! Evil parents won't let me go on the computer!_


	3. Rein's Awakening

_Author's Note_

_Hey, there!!! Sorry for the late update. Had a bit of writer's block. But I can now do this!_

_KD runs up to Nerix holding down a black square that said "Writer's Block" in white letters. KD grabs a sword and a hammer. KD slashes the square in to 8 pieces. I then stack up the pieces and bring the hammer down, shattering the sign into a million pieces!!! Nerix, surprised, gets seriously scared._

_KD: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!_

_Nerix: (starts to back off) dude, you're scaring me. It's just writer's block._

_KD: (turns slowly at Nerix) DON'T (steps toward Nerix) YOU (another step) BELITTLE (step) MY (raises a hand to the sky) SUFFERING (a golden hammer from Super Smash Bros Brawl falls in front of Keybladedude) LIKE (reaches for the golden hammer) THAT!!!!!! (Picks up hammer and goes into a frenzy while running towards Nerix)_

_Nerix: (pales) Oh, sh- (hammer smashes into Nerix and Nerix flies off. Frenzy wears off)_

_KD: He'll get it later. Just for the record, I don't own any Kingdom Hearts material (except for a copy of KH 1 and 2) and anything about Final Fantasy (not including FF 2 for PSP and FF7: Crisis Core for PSP). I do own, however, my plot, Nerix and Rein. Oops. You weren't supposed to know about Rein yet… oh well._

**FYI:**

_italics _=_ thoughts_

"normal print" = regular speech

"**bold/underline"** = you'll see later on…

_**Bold/italics**_ = station of awakening voice (only this chappie!)

**Chapter 2**

**Rein's Awakening**

_Where…where am I?_

A boy who looked about 16 years old slowly fell through the air. After a bit, he began to turn himself upright and landed on an invisible surface.

_What is this place?_ He looked around before stepping forward. As he did, the surface he was on began to shine brightly revealing a stained glass platform.

_Who turned on the lights? _He walked forward a bit more. He was standing at the edge of the platform. He looked around and noticed something strange. He didn't recognize the clothes he was wearing.

He was wearing a blue shirt with a white crown necklace around his neck. Along with the shirt, he wore a black jacket that went past his waist. He turned around to see the rest of the jacket. There were 3 pictures in the shape of a triangle. A red 'heart' symbol with an extra appendage at the bottom tip and a black cross in the middle with what looked like spikes on them. To the right, an upside down heart symbol with parts of the curves missing and an extra thing at the tip of the heart lie there. It looked like the red heart thing, but it was grey. At the top of the triangle, a white circle with a black cross in it connecting opposite sides of the circle. Where the lines touched the outer edge of the circle, a white point extended from the circle. Behind the cross, a symbol of a red heart stood proudly against the white background. He also wore a pair of baggy shorts with a bit too many pockets for any normal fashion taste. It was mainly all black, but had a bit of red and blue in places (_A/N: a bit like Sora's shorts._).

The boy had blue eyes and brown hair that was let down and just hung there (_A/N: just a bit longer than Riku's, but the same style._).

_Odd clothes._ The boy stopped examining himself and looked around him. 2 things caught his interest.

The platform he was on had a picture of a boy with gravity defying brown hair and held, _What is that?_ a key shaped sword. To his right was another boy with hair like his own, but it was silver, if not white. That person also held a sinister looking key. To the 1st boy's left was a girl with beautiful red hair. She held yet another key, but hers was decorated with flowers, giving it a 'girly' atmosphere.

There were 3 pedestals arranged around him. One had a sharp looking sword floating above it. It's hilt had jewels on it and the bottom of the hilt had a…mouse head shaped insignia. Another had a blue staff floating above it. The tip was shaped oddly, like a mouse's head. The last had a red shield floating above it with another mouse symbol on it.

_What are those?_ the boy stared at the pedestals with a look of curiosity on his face.

_**Rein…**_

The boy, Rein, looked around looking for the person with the voice. _What? Who's there?_ then he shouted. "Show yourself!"

_**Do not be afraid. Your world's door still remains shut.**_

_My world's door?_

_**Now, step towards the center of the platform. Think you can handle that? **_The voice taunted.

Rein gained a look of anger and stepped towards the platform's center.

_**The time has come to choose your path…or lose the people you hold dear.**_

_How do I do that?_

_**Patience. Simply pick 2 of the weapons around you then stand in front of the one you haven't chosen. Do you understand?**_

Rein nodded then began to think. Suddenly a thought came to mind. "What are these weapons?"

_**These weapons are a part of you. To awaken your power, you must give up one. The sword contains the power of the warrior. The staff contains the power of the mystic. The shield contains the power if the guardian. No matter what, you will learn how to fight, use magic, and protect these you hold dear. Choose carefully, for you cannot change this later.**_

Rein nodded again and looked around. After a bit of thought, he walked up to the sword.

_**You have decided to give up the power of the warrior!? **_The voice seemed shocked. _**No one has chosen that path before… the path of Light. OK, you've made your decision.**_

The sword vanished and a man wearing a black cloak appeared holding it. He was in a fighting stance.

_**Now, you must prove yourself. Defend yourself!**_

The man charged towards Rein, intending on killing him. Rein dodged as fast as he could, but he still got cut in the side. Rein cried out in pain. He was hurt and got serious, but there wasn't much of a change. He still tried to dodge the slashes, but failed each time. After a bit, he fell, bleeding from virtually everywhere. _I… I failed._

_**Answer my question. Do you wish to survive, to win, or to protect?**_

Rein thought about it and, painfully, stood up. "I want to win, but I also want to protect those that need it and I want to live to protect then AGAIN!" he shouted the last word, startling the cloaked figure before him.

_**Good answer. Use your power to hold true to that sentence.**_

The man before Rein decided to end it now. He charged, but Rein charged as well. Both yelled battle cries as they charged. Time seemed to slow down as Rein felt something awaken in his heart. This warmth travelled up to his right shoulder and down his arm. When it reached his hand, a bright light shone from his hand.

**SLASH**

Both people stood back to back for a moment. Then the man dropped his sword and dropped to his knees. He cried out and disappeared.

Rein looked shocked for a moment. Then the voice came back.

_**Well done, Rein. Remember this for the crisis that is to come. Defend your loved ones to the best of your ability. I have no doubt about your abilities…Keyblade Master.**_

Rein was confused about that last statement. _Keyblade master? What's a Keyblade anyhow?_

Suddenly, a bright light shone around him. He only had the time to look at his hand to see and odd looking blade.

As he lost consciousness, he had only one thought.

_A white key? A…Keyblade?_

_KD: that's the end! Yes, Rein is the new keybearer. The symbols on his back are the Heartless Emblem (red heart), Nobody Emblem (grey heart), and a surprise symbol. I'll mention what it is about 2-4 chapters later. Sora, Riku, and Kairi will come back after 2 chapters. As another apology, I'll add another Chappie before Tuesday! Expect it tomorrow or on Monday! Enjoy. Review if you can._

_BTW: Nerix has flown so far that he won't be back until next chapter._

**SO LONG, BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

* * *


	4. Love between Friends

_Author's note:__ (Nerix walks up, pissed off about flying off because of a hammer)_

_Nerix: -mumble- Why did he do that? What would posses him to do tha- (he sees me and Rein getting ready for the next chapter) __**WHAT THE HELL?!?!?**_

_Nerix runs up to me and Rein_

_Nerix: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SOM- (I run up to Nerix and clamp my hand on his mouth) mmph?_

_KD: -pissed off- Shut up you imbecile! You almost revealed incredibly important information that is critical to the story! I should kill you now, but you're also important to the story. Rein is in this chapter so shut up!_

_Nerix, scared as hell, nodded and starts to tear up._

_KD: -calming down- Good. Rein, are you ready?_

_Rein, who crept into a corner, sacred of me, nodded quietly._

_KD: Do the disclaimer. Then get going._

_Rein nodded: Keybladedude does not own anything already owned by other people that own anything about Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. He only owns Nerix, myself, the world I live on, and my friends._

_KD: I also own your crush._

_Rein: (blushing furiously) W-what a-are you t-talking about?_

_KD: Don't worry. You and her will enjoy this chapter. Have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Love between Friends**

The sun was already high in the sky over the Fated Isles. The residents of the main island were already awake and were going about their business. All except one boy. This boy, however, was going to a rude awakening in about…

3…

"R…n w...k...p!"

2…

"Re…n WA…he…up! N…w!"

1…

"That's it…you're waking up now whether you like it or not!"

…now.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rein woke up after being dragged from where he was sleeping on the beach to the ocean by a blond girl. Said girl was, at the moment getting ready to yell at him. Oh, joy.

"Why are you still sleeping? We need to get ready for the expedition to the hidden cavern today!" she yelled while jumping up and down.

Rein got up. "Sorry. I kind of fell asleep. But, Gabi, I had the weirdest dream. Some voice gave me a weapon and I had to fight to protect you and Alex."

Gabi stood up. She was wearing a blue shirt as well as a black skirt that went to her knees. Rein thought that she looked pretty good for a 16-year-old. Maybe that's why he liked her so much. "Wow. So while Alex and I were getting ready for the trip-"

"Wait a minute. What trip?"

Gabi's jaw dropped. "Please don't tell me you forgot, Rein. We were going to the cave at sunset to see what's in there."

Rein's head dropped I his hands. He had completely forgotten! He was glad Alex didn't find him. "Sorry. I did forget."

Seeing Gabi's angry look, he quickly said "I'm already ready, though. I got ready last night, just in case. What time is it?"

Gabi calmed down. "About 4:00 in the afternoon. Since you're done already, come with me."

She grabbed Rein's hand, causing Rein to blush. Gabi then proceeded to drag him to the place they were meeting Alex, ignorant of his blush, but blushing herself.

After a bit of dragging, Rein caught up, but he was still holding her hand. They continued to run towards Alex, together.

* * *

When they reached Alex, he looked up with an 'it's about time' look; but changed it when he saw their hands. Grinning, he walked up to them.

"Hey. Are the two lovebirds together already? Finally."

Rein and Gabi looked confused. After a bit of thought, they looked at each other, then their hands. They blushed but, before they could let go of each other's hands, Alex held their hands together.

"Don't you even DARE to let go of each other! I already know that both of you like each other. Heck, even half the isle knows it. Just admit it before I drag you two down to town and prove it!" Alex said, really frustrated.

There was a bit of silence. Finally, Rein couldn't take it anymore. "Alex, you go on ahead. I need to talk to Gabi. ALONE." He put emphasis on the word 'alone'.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I'll be at the cave entrance. Don't be long." Then he walked up the trail to the cave.

Rein turned to Gabi, who was still blushing furiously, and looked in her blue eyes. He always believed that there was a hint of purple in them. They were still beautiful regardless. Gabi noticed his staring and looked away. "Gabi…"

Gabi looked at Rein. "Y-Yes? What is it?"

Rein was surprised. Gabi never stutters, even if she was nervous. Did… did this really mean… she LIKED him?

Now he knew, it was now or never. "About what Alex said…He's just being 'Alex' about that."

"Don't worry about it. That's just how he is." She said, slightly disappointed.

"But…" Gabi looked up, hope etched on her face. "Some of the thing he said was true."

Gabi began to blush again. "Which things?"

"Um…er…that is… the part about (took a breath) about liking you."

Gabi looked shocked and relieved at the same time. "W-what?"

"I'm saying… I like you more than a friend. Gabi, I love you."

Gabi just stared at Rein for a few seconds. _Maybe I rushed things. Maybe she doesn't feel the same. Maybe she doesn't lik-_

Right at that moment, Gabi kissed Rein. Rein was completely surprised at what Gabi was doing, but decided to do something that he wanted to do for a long time.

He kissed her back.

And he enjoyed every minute of it.

Rein kissed Gabi for what seemed like mere moments, but when they parted, both blushing and smiling; they had been down there for about 15 seconds.

"Rein? I love you, too." Gabi hugged Rein.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way. I was worried about how you felt, so I didn't tell you how I felt about you. I'm sorry." Rein apologized, but then Gabi hugged him tighter.

"Don't be. We're together now, so don't worry about it. I love you and I always will." Gabi kissed him again.

"Alright. I love you so much, Gabi. I'm glad that you feel the same. Let's meet up with Alex before he decides to come looking for us." Rein said, holding out his hand.

"Alright, then let's go!" Gabi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the path to the cave that they decided to explore.

* * *

After a bit of walking, still holding hands, Gabi remembered something.

"Hey, Rein?"

Said boy looked at her "What is it?"

"Remember earlier, when I woke you up?"

"Yea?"

"You said that you had an odd dream. What was it about?"

Rein stopped and thought for a bit. "Umm… this voice told me that I needed to awaken some power in me in order to save the people I love and the home that I live on. I fought someone in a cloak and ended up winning because of a white "key" of some sort. It was bizarre. Why do you ask?"

Gabi looked at Rein, a worried look on her face. "I just feel like…the world is in danger and the cave is in the middle of it. "

Rein hugged Gabi again, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything that comes our way. Anything, even stuff from that cave."

Gabi looked up, "Speaking of which, there's the cave!"

They let go of each other and looked at the large and ominous cave opening. "Yea, there it is. But, where is Alex?"

They looked around for a bit. "Maybe he's inside?" Gabi suggested.

"All right, then let's have a look!" Rein grabbed Gabi's hand again and they entered the cave together.

* * *

After a small time of walking, they noticed that the cave was a bit like a path. There was only one way to go. Gabi kept on nervously looking around, while Rein kept his eyes forward and on Gabi. They kept at this until, "Gabi, look!"

Rein pointed forward at a ray of light ahead of them. "Let's go, Rein!"

They ran towards the light at the end of the tunnel, only to see Alex there. He was standing, watching an odd looking door at the other end of the cave.

Gabi was the first to recover, "Alex, why did you go ahead? You promised to wait up!"

Alex turned around. Rein could instantly tell that something was off. His eyes didn't have that youthful shine as they once had. Those brown orbs looked dull, like something crushed his spirit. He gestured to the door behind him. "Do you know what this is?"

Gabi shook her head. Rein answered, not taking his eyes off Alex. "No, what is it?"

Alex turned towards the door and, while walking towards it, replied, "This is THE door. This is the door of our world. This door is stopping us from continuing our search in this cave. The only thing is how we open it…" Alex then began to examine the door, looking for a doorknob somewhere on it.

At this, Rein remembered his dream. He ran up to Alex and grabbed his hand. "Stop this! Don't open that door!"

Gabi looked shocked, "What are you _doing_, Rein!?"

Rein look at her, "Remember my dream? The voice said NOT to open the door. I don't remember all of it, but this door is bad news." Then, he looked at Alex, "Let's go home, man. Let's not mess with that door there."

Alex looked furious, for a moment, but it faded with what looked like a fake smile, "You're right. Let's head back."

At that, all 3 of them took the long walk to the entrance of the cave. When they got to the path's opening, Alex looked back, and saw an odd design on the door. It looked like a keyhole…

* * *

_Author's note:__ And that's it! I decided to extend Rein's story by one more Chapter. Next chapter will seem familiar to the people who played Kingdom Hearts 1. The Fated Isles are halfway from the Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden, btw. Me, Nerix, and Rein will take a quick reprieve and send another chapter your way._

_As another side note: I GOT A FLASH DRIVE. BETTER YET, I GOT TWO OF THEM!!!! EXPECT QUICKER UPDATES! ALSO EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN LESS THAN 4 DAYS (Before Friday)_

'_Til then, see ya!_

_Nerix: Bye!_

_Rein: see ya!_

_KD: and don't forget…_

_All 3: REVIEW!!!!!!_


	5. Destruction of Fate

_Author's Notes:__ Hey there! This is the last Chapter on the Fated Isles. After this, Rein's journey begins and I bring back Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Nerix will probably come back by then, too. While on the subject, Nerix, do you have anything to say?_

_Nerix: Yeah. Keybladedude doesn't own anything about Kingdom Hearts. The only things about this story that he owns is Rein, Alex, Gabi, me, The Fated Isles, and his plot. So don't try to sue him for it!_

_KD: Thanks for that! Rein, you ready for the last Fated Isles arc chapter?_

_Rein: Yeah, let's get it over with._

_KD: With out further "Author's Notes", here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Destruction of Fate**

Rein, Gabi, and Alex walked home quietly. The event that occurred just moments ago was making their silence awkward.

Occasionally, Gabi would look from Rein to Alex, before looking down or straight ahead.

Rein wouldn't stop glaring ahead, recalling the events of his dream. He was certain that _this_ was the crisis that the voice warned him about. What he doesn't know is how the crisis will occur…

Alex simply was sweating in his boots, so to speak. He heard this _voice_ tell him to open the door. It had told him to open it no matter who or what tries to stop him. Even now, he was resisting the urge to run back and open the door to the cave. Especially, since he saw that odd keyhole. He knew that the keyhole was needed to open the door. All he needed now was to get away from Gabi and Rein.

"Hey, guys? I've got a…errand to run. I'll head home from there."

Gabi looked up, "Sure. See you later, Alex."

Alex cheered inside. He now can run straight to the cave and open that door. But, he needs to go another way first, so Rein doesn't get suspicious. Rein would stop him before he even got a chance to touch the door, let alone open it. "All righty, then see ya, Rein, Gabi."

Rein looked only once at Alex before walking faster, as if he wanted to get away from Alex. Gabi waved to Alex while, at the same time, trying to catch up to Rein, who, apparently was her new boyfriend.

Alex turned around and walked around town for a bit, to lose suspicion.

After an hour of walking, the sky began to darken. Night was coming and it would be even harder to track Alex. _Perfect. Now let's get to that door._ He thought.

Little did he know how much of an impact this would have on his world and his friends…

* * *

After leaving Alex, Rein let out the breath he was holding. "Gabi?"

Gabi, having caught up with Rein, simply answered, "Yes?"

"Remember what we used to do as kids?" Gabi nodded "Let's go to the island watch the sunset again. What do you say?"

Gabi stayed quiet, thinking. "Umm… sure. Let's tell our parents first though. That okay with you?"

Rein nodded. "Sure. Meet me by the dock, okay?"

Gabi smiled. "No problem." Then she gave Rein a peck on the cheek. "Meet you there!" Then she sped off down a street to Rein's right.

Rein chucked at first, and then began out right laughing. He simply couldn't believe Gabi. She looked like she completely forgot about what happened in the cave. When he stopped laughing, he shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the left, towards his house.

* * *

At Rein's house…

Rein came home and shut the front door. HARD. And ran in as fast as he could. "Himombyemom!" he shouted as fast as he could.

His mom was startled. "Hey Rei-" Rein stormed up the stairs. His mom could hear her son's door slam and a frenzied attempt to find an outfit. "I wonder what's wrong with him today… I hope he'll like the new outfit I bought him today. Then she heard the scream upstairs…

Upstairs…

Rein looked at the outfit on his bed. Looking at that outfit sparked a memory about his dream just earlier that day. The outfit on his bed was eerily similar to the outfit in his dream. He was about to shout again when his mother shot through the door, causing his doorknob to make a small hole in the wall. "What's wrong!? What happened!?"

Then she looked at Rein and saw that there was nothing wrong. "What's wrong with you!? Are you insane!? Why did you shout?"

Rein pointed at the dream outfit while not looking away from his mom. "Where did this come from?"

His mom sighed. "Is that it? I bought it at the store. Now, for causing me to worry about you, make a hole in the wall, and shout at the top of my lungs, on top of that look you're giving me, YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR IT TO WHEREEVER YOU'RE GOING, GOT IT!?!?!?!?"

Rein started to protest but, after seeing the look on his mother's face, quickly, and wisely, thought against it. He raised his hands in resignation. "Alright, alright. I'll wear it, OK?"

His mom immediately walked out with a "Good" and shut the door, showing Rein the new hole in the wall.

Rein sweat dropped and began to change his clothes. _I hope this isn't a sign…_

* * *

About 30 minutes later…

Rein was standing on the dock, getting his and Gabi's boats ready for departure. He looked at the sea and could see the island just a little bit over the ocean. He hadn't been to the island in a few months. He was sure than the sunset would look beautiful from there. Rein turned around. He saw the city and wondered about where Gabi was. She was late and the sun had almost completely set, but she still wasn't here. He looked towards the island again and stopped.

_What the!? This…this has to be a trick of the light. The island it's…_

Before Rein's own eyes, the island was vanishing. The trees scattered about were ripped out of the ground. The shacks where they would sleep in as kids were slitting apart and were being blown about. On top of all that, it was silent. The animals that lived on the isle and the island were quiet. An odd feeling in the pit of his stomach began to make itself known and he began to worry about Gabi more and more. Then Rein turned around and gasped.

The sight before him shook him to the core. It was as if a hurricane was storming through. The houses around the isle was either vanishing or being destroyed by the unnatural wind blowing around and around. Rein paled when he looked towards Gabi's house. It still hadn't been touched, but a glow was coming from it.

"Gabi! Hold on!" Rein cried out and ran for the shore. When he got there, he was attacked from behind and thrown forward.

Rein groaned and turned around. A black figure was there, but it wasn't alone. Soon the figure was joined by other black shadow-like creatures. Rein stopped moving and stared at the odd creatures. They had appeared from the ground like shadows. Before Rein could run, he was surrounded. As the shadows began to converge on him, Rein looked towards Gabi's house. Then, all of a sudden, he could swear that he heard a scream.

"Gabi? Gabi!" Rein looked back from the house to the shadows around him. He resolved not to let these things stop him from getting to Gabi. He ran up to a tree and tore off a branch. He lowered into a battle stance and tried to attack the shadows around him. The branch just went through them each time he tried. After a while, Rein, panting, dropped the stick he held. A shadow walked forward and stepped on the stick, snapping it in two. Right when that happened, all of the shadows around him leapt on him at once. Rein still struggled, but to no avail. He tried to throw off the shadows that were clawing at him, mainly in the chest area. He grew weak and almost collapsed when… something happened.

A glow appeared, coming from him. The glow grew bright and drew the shadows around him away. The glow then began to center around his hand. When the light grew brighter around his hand, it materialized into a sword of some sort.

Rein looked around and saw the light had subsided. The shadows were less in number, but there were still a bit of them left. He looked away from them, who were cringing in the bright light of his weapon, to the sword in his hand. When he did, he gasped, a look of shock surrounding his face.

The sword wasn't a sword at all. It was a key. This key was EXACTLY the same as the key from his dream. It was pure white and was as long as his arm, if not longer. The hilt was in the shape of a heart. At the top of the heart, a cut diamond was gleaming beautifully. Above the diamond, the shaft extended, a white chain placed on both sides from top to bottom. The bottom of the heart was extended a bit and a chain attached to the key from there. The chain had a crown that was also pure white. Rein looked at the teeth of the overly large key and saw that the teeth were in some odd design. The name _Infinity_ appeared in his mind. Rein assumed that this was its name. (A/N: If this description isn't enough, think Oblivion keyblade, but completely white and it has a diamond instead of that odd purple jewel Oblivion has)

Rein gave it a few practice swings and got used to it pretty quick. He lowered into a battle stance and tried attacking the shadows again. This time, however, the shadow vanished and released a pink heart. When this happened, the shadows snapped out of their trance and attacked Rein. Rein saw that he couldn't destroy them all, and cleared a path to Gabi's house by throwing Infinity through the shadows, destroying the ones in its wake. After going a certain distance, Infinity disappeared and reappeared in Rein's hand.

"Cool key-sword-thing." Rein said and ran as fast as he could towards Gabi's house, killing any shadow that got in his way.

* * *

When he got to her house, he found that it had been slammed open. He ran in the house only to find a mess. Gabi's family were all neat freaks (except for Gabi of course) so Rein knew something went down. Rein ran upstairs as fast as he could, screaming all the way.

"Gabi!? Gabi, are you there? Gabi, say something!" Rein pleaded before banging on Gabi's locked door. Before Rein could find a key, Infinity's tip glowed and a definite click could be heard. Rein tried the door again, only to find it unlocked.

"Wow, looks like I can unlock any door. Cool, but this isn't the time or place." Rein then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Rein? Rein!!" Gabi jumped into Rein's arms.

Rein was startled. "What happened here? Are you okay? Where are your-mmph"

Rein was cut off by Gabi kissing him square on the lips. Rein was surprised, but returned the kiss. After a bit of kissing, they broke apart and bombarded each other with questions.

Rein: "Where is everyone? Are you okay? Did anything attack you? Where are your folks? Did you hear from Alex?"

Gabi: "What happened? What is that key!? What were those shadow things? Are you okay? Where is Alex?"

Both of them stopped and got quiet. Then Rein spoke up. "I don't know what's happening, but I think that Alex went back to the cave… OH, CRAP!" Rein smacked his forehead. "THE DOOR! He must have opened it! That would explain everything!"

Gabi looked at Rein and said, "Then we need to get to the cave. If Alex is there, then we can stop this."

Rein nodded, "Maybe, but we need to hurry."

Gabi and Rein ran outside and hurried to the cave as fast as they could to the cave while trying not to notice the orb of glowing Darkness hovering over the forest where the cave was.

* * *

­After reaching the cave opening, Gabi dropped to her knees. Rein noticed and ran to her side, "What's wrong?"

Gabi shook her head and stood up. "Nothing, just a bit tired."

Rein chucked, "Yea, but you're not fighting the shadow things, are you? But we're almost there just a bit further."

Gabi nodded and then paled. "Rein…"

Rein noticed the tone of voice. She was scared. Rein slowly turned around, only to see Alex in front of them, coming out of the cave, laughing an evil laugh. When Alex noticed them he gave another evil chuckle. "So here you are. You're too late. The door has opened. And there is NOTHING you can do about it. The darkness has come forth. Even Alex gave in after a while, the fool…"

Rein looked confused, "Wait. Who are you?"

Alex looked at Rein. "I owe you no answers, keybearer, and you don't deserve them. Alex has never existed. All along, it was me. I hoped to prolong this day a bit further, but when I was chased out of your dream by the keyblade, I knew I had to do this now. So, say good bye to the Fated Isles!"

Alex raised his hands and the orb above their heads began to absorb the Isles, house after house, tree after tree. Soon, Gabi and Rein began to get sucked up into the orb.

Gabi began to panic "Rein!!!"

Rein jumped up and grabbed on to Gabi and held on to her as hard as he could. "Don't worry, I won't let go!!!"

Gabi screamed one last sentence before Rein blacked out, "Rein, I love you!!!!"

Then, they were sucked into the sphere of darkness. Alex watched as the Fated Isles finally disappeared. "Now, the keyblade master will perish. Rein will see to that. I hope they enjoy another world!"

And the last moments were accompanied by evil, sadistic laughter. All the while, a certain trio of heroes made their way to Radiant Garden, not knowing that another keybearer had been born…

* * *

_Author's Notes:__ And the prologue is officially over. Before anyone asks, yes Gabi and Rein will be on the same world. Heck, I'll even tell you which world. Radiant Garden. UH OH! Keybearer confrontation alert! Read next chapter for what happens next. Finally, please review. Comments or questions or flames will be accepted._


End file.
